


Playing wolf and dog

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Full Moon, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Remus doesn't like Sirius to stick around on a full moon. Sirius doesn't want to leave Remus alone, even if he gets hurt.





	Playing wolf and dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober19 prompt 11: "It's not always like this"
> 
> This is my first Wolfstar ever, and it's also the first time I conciously add a tiny little bit of angst to see what happens. Thank you for your patience.

Despite the fever and soreness, and the gloom surrounding everything, Remus recognized immediately the ratty bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron where he lived. He was relieved he was still in, still in bed and in his human form. Then he identified the noise that had awaken him and all calm and relief washed away to a wave of anxiety.

“Sirius?”

“Oh, hey there, Moons. Sorry I wake you up”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing!”, he lied poorly while buttoning his pyjamas. “I was just restless, the adrenaline of the whole night playing fight with a huge-ass wolf”.

“You told me you’ll leave and lock the door!”

“And I did lock the door! From the inside, see?”, Sirius demonstrated his point shacking the door’s handle lightly. 

“Sirius, for Merlin a Godrick’s sakes!” 

“Shush, will you? It’s 5 in the morning, technically dawn but not a time to be awaken by a lover’s quarrel”, he said with a sly smile, getting into the small bed pushed to the wall, under the tiny smoked window. 

“Lover’s qua… Ach! You won’t get out of this flashing your smile at me and promising cuddles. I’ve told you a thousand times since the war began it’s not safe even with the potion. I could have torn down the room, I could have hurt you. Bloody hell, Sirius I could have killed you!”

“But you didn’t”, said Sirius sweetly, taking Remus’ face between his hands. “I’m here. I’m safe. The protection and silencing charms in the room held up great all night. You’re awake now and the war still goes on but we are alive and together. In the same bed”, he added, arching an eyebrow suggestively. “And since you had a rough night, I figured I could take care of you”.

Most twenty-somethings wouldn’t say no to that coming from their on-and-off lover ―or was it friend with benefits? Remus couldn’t remember how many times they’d renamed their relationship― while said individual was straddling them, raging secret war and lycanthropy aftermath be damned. Remus wasn’t like most twenty-somethings, though, and he also suspected the reason Sirius had been up and shirtless a moment ago. So while Sirius kissed his face delicately, over each an every scar as he loved to do, Remus sneaked his hand under Sirius’ pyjama shirt and found, as he expected, fresh bandages pressing healing herbs against Sirius’ wounds. Remus grabbed Sirius hips and pushed him lightly appart, looking at him sternly. 

“You don’t stay one single full moon anymore”.

Sirius tried to protest but Remus cut him, still stern, but slightly shaken now. 

“And please tell me those are not teeth”.

Sirius searched his face, unbelieving, and set his hands on Remus’ cheeks again.

“They are not”, he said, eyes boring deep into Remus. “Do you believe me?”, Remus reluctantly nodded. “You are not like that. The potion works. And the wolf knows Padfoot and they like to play chase and stage fights. This was nothing, it was an accident, I wasn’t paying attention”. Remus was still under Sirius, looking into his eyes as he talked, his hand gently resting on the bandages, wishing them gone, nonexistent, unnecessary. Wishing himself to be all those things. Sirius could practically hear his thoughts. He rested his forehead on Remus’ and sighed. “It’s not always like this. The wolf and I, we are friends. I know him, I understand him. I can control him for you. You just take the potion and lie down. I’ll take care of you”. 

“I could have turned you”.

“You didn’t”.

“There’s a full moon every month”.

Sirius sat up angrily, grabbing at Remus’ shirt. 

“So what if you turned me? What would be so terrible about it?”

For a moment, Remus found himself at loss of words. This outburst was so typically Sirius, but at the same time it was something new, blazing, desperate. He could have been saying “Turn me!” all the same. Remus took his wrists and softly said.

“Sirius. I am a monster. I would never wish this upon anybody. I would never put this curse on you of all people”. 

Sirius had started crying and was grabbing on Remus’ shirt stronger, twisting the fabric under his white knuckles. 

“You don’t need to bear it alone. You don’t have to shut me out. I know what I’m doing. I know what’s at the stakes and I want it anyway. I’m never leaving and locking the door. I’m staying with you!”

Remus didn’t know what to say, or think or feel, for that matter. He was paralyzed, with a handful of disowned wizarding royalty crying at his lap, wishing he was a werewolf. Wishing he was like him. He wanted to think about it, he wanted to understand, but his heart pounding at his ears and the noose in his throat wouldn’t let him focus.  
“Sirius… Sirius, look at me, please…”

“No. No, I look awful, I’m covered in snot. I… just… Okay, listen Moony. Remus. I don’t know if any of us is going to be alive tomorrow. But I do know that even if we win the war, and kill that bastard, and this day next year we are all celebrating at James and Lil’s, or if we don’t and become slaves or any other terrible scenario, whatever time is left for me to live I want it with you. Every part of you. And I want you to know that I’m in love with you”.

Sirius looked up, and he was indeed covered in snot and tears, hair sticking on his sweaty face, eyes wide and scared, something not often seen in Sirius Orion Black. Remus kissed him. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, nor the best of them all. It was sudden, passionate, hungry and long, so long they broke apart gasping for air. It was clumsy and hurried. After it they looked at each other and smiled. And their smiles became wide grins impossible to contain. It was good enough for them and the moment they were sharing. And, anyhow, it was not always going to be like this.


End file.
